


Marco and the Forces of Evil (that Still Somehow Revolves Around Star)

by ItsGreenBear



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Place Swap, Different story to why Marco leaves Mewni, F/M, Human Star, Human!Star, Let's see Marco go throuhg Mewberty, Mewnan!Marco, Prince Macro of Mewni, Prince!Marco, Star helps Marco the way Marco helps Star figure out who they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGreenBear/pseuds/ItsGreenBear
Summary: Marco Ladybug is the heir to the Mewnie thrown. He has worked all his life to be fit for ruling making sure to be responsible and stay out of trouble in his childish days, unlike the rest of his royal bloodline. When Marco turns 14 and accepts the crown of his family something bad goes wrong and the safe prince who's never done a bad thing in his life, is sent away to earth and is forced to move in with Star Butterfly and her bizarre family.





	Marco and the Forces of Evil (that Still Somehow Revolves Around Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Does Star's last name Butterfly have to do with her being royal and effects the other royal families as well (As life the Butterfly line and the Labybug line)? 
> 
> Marco's last name is Ladybug because why not, he likes red and e has a mole, but he actually goes by Diaz, his father's last name.
> 
> Wand appearance is a term I will be using.

You are Marco Diaz-Ladybug, heir to Mewni, son of Rafael and Angie Diaz-Ladybug. You have lived in Mewni all your life, never fraying to far and staying out of trouble. Unlike the one's before you, you don't seem to have a wild spirit. All of the Ladybugs before you traveled far and wide in search for adventure before they could even hit mewberty, thirteen about to turn fourteen, but you have only traveled for educational and princely purposes.

You have done everything you can do to prepare for your reign, including attending all of your princely studies volunteer-fully (even on his free time). Most of your time as a prince was spent with his head in a book and doing things you thought were useful for a future king. And now you are ready. Ready to accept the royal wand of the Ladybug Kingdom.

 _You_ , Marco Diaz-Ladybug, is ready for magic. Ready to prove how responsible you are, even with magic, and that you are ready to take over the kingdom.

 

_You can take over the kingdom._

 

**♚♚♚♚♚**

 

 

Today is the day you receive the Ladybug royal family wand. Your wand. You see your mother dressed in one of her favorite dresses, which wasn't very royal but none of the kingdom seemed to mind. Not even your father, who was standing beside her, wearing that suit that he hates, but pretends not too so he can match with your mother. You see them both with smiling their signature blinding smiles that always seem to find a way to squirm onto your face, and this time is no different. You smile are them and see their smiles grow just a little bit bigger.

Your attention is drawn to the wand in your mother's hands as the ceremony to past the wand onto you starts. You stare at the designs on the wand, noting that the wand's appearance is based on the holder's inner self. You can't wait to see what will it look like when you get to hold it. You bet it will be magnificent. You bet it will look so right to you. _You hope it reveals you._

 

As the ceremony comes to an end, you get one knee, bowing your head with arms outstretched ready to receive your wand, but as there is a newfound weight in your hands, something doesn't seem right. You almost choke on the atmosphere carrying heavy tension before you hear gasps and loud whispers from the audience. You are automatically put into a state of panic and you snap your head upwards in a quick movement you are now regretting, and not only because you see what is wrong. 

 

_No, this is wrong._

 

The wand is in your hands. And the wand looks exactly the same. 

 

Exactly the same even though you are the one holding it, no longer your mother. The wand's appearance should of changed when it was placed in your hands. But it still shows your mother's wand appearance. 

 

Apparently your mother hasn't pieced it together yet, looking overjoyed. Maybe she believes that this means that deep down you are just like her. _Are you just like her?_ No you are not. You aren't much like either of your parents.

 

"Let me see the wand mi mijo." Rafael reached out for the wand, but while both hands were on the wand, before Rafael could officially take the wand out of your hands, the wand appearance changed. It changed to look like your father's wand appearance. 

 

You looked up to see your parents faces of concern, making it more obvious in the look they shared.

 

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: if you were wondering, yes, this is my first story on here.


End file.
